Remember That Time?
by JouJouKatsu
Summary: July 8th. The Anniversary of the Yugioh pairing "Cross-shipping"; the pairing of Yami Bakura & Yuki Judai. Read as you find out how this relationship started. Characters do not belong to me, they belong to the great Takahashi Kazuki.


It's been a while since a certain Slifer slacker last ate ice-cream. How long has it been; 2…3 years? Yeah, around something like that…

Yuki Judai stared at the selection of flavours that were displayed before him. The booth was always in the same area and the same, healthy looking, old clerk was present with his usual smile.

"Good morning, boy. You going to keep staring at them desserts or are you planning to watch them melt?"

"Ah! Sorry, sir"

The brunette scanned the selections before pointing to the bright vanilla flavoured one with cookie bits inside. "This one, please" he asked with such politeness it made him feel a little posh.

Nodding with the same smile, the old man scooped up the ice-cream and placed it onto the waffle cone, handing it over to Judai. "Cookies and Cream. A classic!"

"Thank you, sir" he replied, bowing before turning around and taking his leave after paying the old man. He always chose this flavour; it was like two treats mixed together. Whilst enjoying his treat, the brunette glanced over to a couple, a tall boy with a long trench coat and a girl who was following with a bright smile, heading to the beach. The boy looked to be in deep thought with a plain, serious expression and the girl seemed to be looking around at butterflies that were close by. Just looking at the two made Judai stop walking, watching them with a calm smile; yet his eyes were a little saddened. _Reminds me of that time…It's so similar…_  
Until the couple had disappeared from sight, Judai continued his way home, eating his ice-cream as he too was in deep thought. It had happened so long ago…but yet it felt just like it happened yesterday.

* * *

_"Are you going out, Bakura?" asked the brunette. He tilted his head as the other male with the name "Bakura" had grabbed his black, long trench coat and swung it back on._

_"Yeah…probably. I'll find something interesting to do" he replied, fixing himself up before heading for the door._

_"Ok…Hey, mind grabbing a random game magazine for me while you're at it?" the brunette asked with a grin, approaching the other._

_I have needed to read what's new…he thought._

_The albino was silent, standing in the doorway and exhaling softly. "Alright…I'll look."_

_Judai's grin grew brighter, standing next to the other. "Great! Thanks, Bakura!" he sang, lightly giving the male a smack on the back, receiving a questioning look, the albino's eyebrow raised. "Hmm…on second thought, mind if I tag along?"_

_"Do whatever you want, but there will be rules…"_

_"Rules huh? OK! What are these rules?"_

_Turning to face the young duellist, Bakura gazed down at him with a serious expression. "You won't piss me off, you won't say ANYTHING that will bother me, you shall not be annoying, you will not drag me around to stupid places and_  
_last of all…" the albino's eyes narrowed. "Don't EVER hit me on the back again. Are we clear?"_

_Judai fluttered his eyes, taking him a while to get all those rules in his head; a little hard since he couldn't really pay_  
_attention to classes. "…Yeah, we're…clear…" he replied, scratching his head._

_"…Good." Bakura turned, his coat swishing behind him as he started to walk outside with the young duellist following with hands behind the back of his head._

* * *

_A lot of couples and families were out and about in the streets of Domino. Bakura walked with hands in the pockets of his trench coat, his expression was serious; like always, whilst Judai walked behind him, his usual bright smile present. Looking at the albino, who seemed to be deep in thought, the brunette scratched his head, eyes looking away._

_He sure is quiet…he thought, stopping when the other stopped and seemed to have his crimson eyes looking at families and couples passing by._

_Before Judai could ask anything, his eyes drifted and gazed to a magazine stand that was nearby by. "Hey! There we go!" he sang, jogging to the stand, waving at the other. "Be back in a sec!"_

_At the stand, the brunette scanned the multiple magazines that were being sold until he reached the gaming section, finding two which were interesting to him. "This'll do." He told himself before finding the cashier and purchasing them before carrying them back in a plastic bag towards Bakura who still hadn't moved his body, not even his gaze at all the families. The albino let out a frustrated sigh._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"No…" came the quiet reply, sounding a little more harsh then it was supposed to be. The young duellist just shrugged,_  
_following the other as he began walking again._

_Shifting his gaze towards a passing couple, Bakura narrowed his eyes away. "Hmpf…Mortals.."_

_Judai watched the albino before grabbing a hold of one of the magazines he just purchased, opening it and begins reading a little of it while still following the other. He was about to be deep into text before…_

_"Why do people love…?"_

_Perking his head up with a surprised and slightly shocked expression, the brunette looked at the albino. "Hm…That's a good question…" Silence filled the air. "…I kinda can't answer that…I feel as if I've loved two people, even though I can only remember one of them...but then…Um…" Scratching his head, Judai sighed softly. "I'm not sure how to explain this…"_

_Bakura listened to every word, but yet was still confused. "…What IS love anyway…?"_

_Judai lowered his head with a slight frown. "…Well…I can't answer that either…all I know…is that when feeling the emotion of love…it's…a very good feeling." He slowly lifted his head up to look at the other again. "A feeling that helps_  
_keeps the person calm and humane. At least…that's what I think…"_

_The albino remained silent, lowering his head with a frown. "I see…" He stopped walking when he heard is "follower" ask him if he was ok. Sadly, he had no idea. "…I've been watching humans for years…I look at them…I see them hug…laugh…kiss…"_

_Looking a little saddened, the brunette stared at the ground. He understood what the albino was mentioning…he really did. "I'm really sorry to hear that…"_

_"…Why?"_

_"…Because it must be really hard for you to go through all this…seeing others fall in love and are able to somehow keep_  
_their loved ones they have chosen…and share their love with…"_

_Bakura grew his famous smirk, turning to face the young duellist. "Are you showing me pity?"_

_Judai blinked, stuttering a little with a tiny bit of sweat dripping down his neck. "What? N-No! I'm not! I'm just…saying what seems to be the truth…I-I mean…I know partially how you feel, since I've lost two people…w-with one I can't even remember…and for a long time. I've deeply been wishing I could, but I never will…so I've heard…"_

_"Really Judai…Stop thinking I am upset about it all" the albino exclaimed before walking down the road, closer to the beach._

_"Sorry…you really do seem it though…" Judai pointed out, continuing to follow the other._

_"Well I'm not…"_

_"Ehm…alright…"_

* * *

_The sound of waves softly crashing to the shore was the audio that the two males arrived at the beach. The sunset was just beautiful and both Bakura and Judai stared out to sea; Judai standing by Bakura's side._

_"You're so tiny." The albino pointed out, glancing down at the young duellist._

_"Ehh…yeah, thanks…"_

_The taller male smirked with a chuckle. "Heh, tiny. Or should I say "Shorty"?"_

_"I'm not a shorty!"_

_"Oh yes you are."_

_"I am not!"_

_"Yeah, sure…"shorty."_

_Judai turned his face, glaring at the other with an eye twitching; receiving a grin from the other._

_"Feeling angry right now?"_

_"Maybe?"_

_"Want to hit me or something?" The albino asked, his smirk reappearing again._

_"Maybe."_

_"Then why don't you do so?" he asked again, turning to fully face him. "You afraid I might bite?"_

_Judai kept his glare towards the taller male. "No thanks. I don't feel like it."_

_"Coward" was all the albino had to say to make the brunette glare harder._

_"Are you "daring" me to hit you?" Judai asked. He was not going to get angry just because someone called him a "coward"._

_"Perhaps…" Bakura whispered his tone of voice very dark._

_"…You'd have to infuriate me more in order to "make" me hit you" Judai pointed out, a grin tugging at his lips but refused to show it as he was being serious._

_The albino chuckled, turning his back to the other. "I'll give it a try then." He took a deep breath. "Shorty little coward, a brat that is afraid of everything and whines all over the place and everywhere he goes."_

_That was it, the comment that got to him. The brunette trembled in anger, his hands clenched into fists as he raised one up. "FINE!" he shouted, throwing a really hard punch to the albino's head. "There! I hit you! Happy?"_

_"Pfftt…!" he couldn't hold it in. Bakura laughed loudly as it echoed through the quiet beach. It had been so long since he had laughed like that. "Yes, I'm "very" happy…" he replied with a grin. "It didn't even hurt though."_

_"Really happy to hear it." The brunette replied; sarcasm easily found in his tone._

_Approaching him, Bakura smirked. "Well you don't look "happy" at all…J-U-D-A-I."_

_"Am I supposed to be? You did just insult me."_

_"Heh…you can insult me too if you want."_

_Judai raised an eyebrow. "I thought you gave me a rule not to."_

_"So you've been listening."_

_The brunette scratched his head with a slight grin. "Why wouldn't I listen? It was something I agreed on so that I could go with you."_

_"Like a said before…you never stop to amaze me."_

_"Hm? How so?"_

_Bakura thought for a bit before his eyes narrowed to the ground. "I don't know…you just give me a weird…but delightful feeling…"_

_Judai fluttered his eyes, totally confused by how the other was trying to speak. "I do?"_

_"Yeah…makes me want to do something…"_

_To do something..? the brunette thought, trying to figure out what the male in front of him was trying to say. "Okay? Do…"what"…exactly?"_

_There was a long silence that filled the area, the only sounds that could be heard was from the waves, and also a very faint sound of a heart, beating rather fast. Judai blinked, trying to find out where the sound was coming from…was it his? Or was it…_

_"Hate me later if you want, I don't give a damn…"_

_Before he could even ask, the brunette felt his eyes being covered as he saw nothing but darkness. "Ba—!" Judai's face became solid red, steam coming out of his ears as his body tensed up greatly in shock from the new "attention". He could feel another person's lips capture his own in a sweet, soft kiss. It wasn't until the cold hand was removed over his eyes that he could see who it was._

_"Nice colour you have there, what's next? Green?" Bakura chuckled, breaking the kiss and smirking at how red Judai had become._

_"Ehh…No…"_

_"Then what?"_

_The brunette couldn't stop blushing. His heart was racing. "Ehhmm…I don't know…"_

_"You really are amazing Judai…" the albino chuckled. How more red could the young duellist become?_

_"…I am?"_

_"Of course you are…"_

_"…Mmm…" Judai stared at the sand that shined underneath his feet. He was so nervous, so embarrassed, he couldn't look at the other without going even darker red._

_Bakura noticed this and silently sighed, being lucky that the other didn't notice, yet slightly annoyed. "Why do you think I did what I did? All those days I was trying and trying and trying desperately to hold myself back." A small amount of jealousy in the tone of his voice. "I wanted you to notice me…I could die for you…"_

_Judai shot his head back up, looking straight into the others eyes, his own shocked from those words. "S-…Seriously?" was all he could ask, receiving a nod fromm the albino which made the brunette even more speechless._

_"There's no need to say anything…"_

_"Y-You sure..?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Ehm…I don't know…"_

_Bakura smirked, chuckling again at the sight before him. "You're still blushing."_

_"W-…Why wouldn't I be?" Judai stuttered, making him blush even more. He watched as the other chuckled darkly yet not showing any threat._

_"It's cute…"_

* * *

"It's cute, Mommy! Look at the monster!"

"!" Judai froze before, coming back to reality and turning to where the voice was coming from. A little girl and her mother were watching a duel that commenced an hour ago. He had been in deep memories for a whole hour? Usually they only lasted a few minutes.

_Why did you stop? You're nearly home._

"Kura?"

No…it wasn't him. The brunette glanced down at his hand, licking his lips that had ice-cream on them. I eat while I think? He thought, slightly embarrassed and wondering if anyone was watching him. Well it didn't matter; he wanted to get home…NOW. Quickly picking up where he left off, Judai sped-walked to his home, dodging the large amount of people  
who came out for their evening walks.

* * *

A siege of fear shot through the teen as he found himself at the door of his home which was unlocked and wide open. I'm sure I locked this… he thought, somewhat shaking. What if a robber was inside, or even a gang? The brunette gulped before slowly walking inside; sweat dripping down the side of his face. If it was a stranger, he'd sneak towards the kitchen and grab a weapon for protection.

"Go to the bedroom" echoed a dark yet teasing voice, sending a shiver down the brunette spine. He smiled. He knew  
who it was and turned around to watch the door close behind him, the shadows making the room darker than it already was with the lights out.

"Alright, alright…" Judai replied with a slight laugh, waving his hand as he walked into the bedroom. "…W-Wha..?" The brunette blushed deeply at the sight of the bed. Crimson and Black roses where spreaded about on what looked like new red silk covers. Boxes of chocolates were on the nightstand and candles were lit everywhere.

"Don't expect this every year, Kuriboh" chuckled Bakura, ghostly sitting on the bed before returning to his solid form; one leg over the other.

"You…did you…?"

"If you don't like, I can remove everything" he whispered in a husky tone, his fingers about to click to remove all of the decoration.

"N-No..!" Judai whimpered, glomping the albino, and sitting onto his lap with a shy yet cute expression. "I-I love it! Thank you, Kura."

Bakura stared at the young duellist, a soft smile tugging at his lips before leaning forward to capture the other into a passionate kiss.  
_Happy Anniversary, Judai…_


End file.
